


Sorrow

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Horror, M/M, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari kematian, Eren,” ujar wanita Asia itu dengan nada pelan penuh determinasi. —Riren fanfiction for Levi Movie Fest 2015. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter, berambut acak-acakan, dan bermata hijau dengan napas terengah dan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

            “Aku mohon, kalian harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sekarang juga. Atau kalian bisa mati,” ujarnya dengan napas putus-putus namun masih cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh seluruh orang yang sedang berada di toko buku tersebut.

            Aku menatap pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu balas menatapku sedetik kemudian. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sinting. Mata hijaunya menarik seluruh pusat duniaku. Terperangkap, terjebak, tertawan oleh sepasang zamrud yang berkilauan penuh emosi.

            Dia yang jaraknya hanya 2 meter dariku yang sedang mengantri di kasir berkata lirih penuh keputusasaan, “Aku mohon, Sir.”

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**for Levi Movie Fest 2015 – Day Three**

**Sorrow © KurosawaReika**

**Prompt :** a film titled _Final Destination_ , which is produced by Jeffrey Reddick.

 **Tema :** Horror, Thriller

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. _Final Destination_ belongs to Jeffrey Reddick. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Alternate Universe, BL, OOC.

*          *          *

            “Aku mohon, segeralah pergi dari sini, Sir.”

            Pemuda itu masih kekeuh mengusir aku dan 5 orang lain yang sedang mengantri di kasir untuk segera pergi dari toko buku langgananku ini. Aku hanya memandangnya heran. Dan yang lain pun—seorang pemuda pirang dengan badan kekar yang ototnya terlihat menonjol dari kemeja hitam lengan pendeknya, seorang wanita rambut kuncir kuda dengan kacamata tebal segi empat, seorang wanita pirang dengan tatapan sedingin es, seorang pria berumur dengan kepala botak yang tubuhnya familier dengan bau alkohol, dan seorang wanita bertubuh lebih pendek dariku dengan rambut digerai sebahu—hanya membiarkan ocehan tak jelas pemuda itu sebagai angin lalu.

            Mungkin ini acara televisi. Mirip acara dimana kru televisinya berdandan ala gembel yang sebulan tidak mandi, lalu mencari orang budiman yang mau berbaik hati memberikannya sesisih uang sebagai ganti penjualan alat gilas pakaian yang harganya tak seberapa. Bisa jadi tren sekarang sudah berganti. Daripada mencari orang-orang berhati mulia, barangkali memang lebih menyenangkan mencari orang sinting berwajah waras.

            “Aku mohon, kalian harus segera pergi dari sini.” Pemuda itu tak putus asa dengan bujukannya, “Kalau tidak...”

            “Hei Nak, hati-hati kalau bicara,” celetukku.

            Pemuda itu memandangku intens. Aku balas memandangnya. Sekali lihat saja aku bisa tahu, tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

            “Memangnya ada apa?” Wanita di depanku ikut angkat bicara.

            Pemuda itu meremas kedua tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya tampak ragu. “Tempat ini... tempat ini akan—”

            “Eren!”

            Suara nyaring seorang wanita membuat kepala kami semua yang ada di depan kasir menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita berambut hitam gelap dengan wajah khas orang timur. Wanita itu setengah berlari menghampiri pemuda bermata hijau itu. Di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan warna mata sebiru laut yang mengikuti dengan langkah terseret-seret.

            “Ayo pergi.” Wanita itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan si pemuda hijau yang dipanggil Eren tadi dan membawanya pergi.

            “Tidak, Mikasa! Aku serius. Mereka harus segera pergi karena tempat ini akan—”

            “Cukup, Eren!” Wanita Asia itu membentak dengan nada tinggi.

            Kami semua yang ada di area itu terdiam. Suasana mendadak hening mencekam penuh tanda tanya. Si wanita lalu membungkukkan badan ke arah kami dan pergi menyeret si pemuda bermata hijau, diikuti pemuda bermata biru.

            Jujur aku gagal paham dengan tingkah perilaku anak-anak zaman sekarang. Terlalu absurd. Emosional. Dan sulit diatur.

            Napsuku membeli buku mendadak menguap entah kemana. Drama singkat tadi benar-benar merusak _mood_ membacaku. Kuletakkan kembali buku fiksi era tahun 90-an yang dicetak ulang karena filmnya sedang tayang di layar kaca kembali ke konternya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko buku.

            Aku merapatkan mantel sembari berjalan ke arah utara, jalan menuju apartemen. Dan tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan, aku melihat pemuda tadi masih bersama dengan kedua temannya. Dari jarak sejauh ini, mereka terlihat sedang berdebat.

            Acuh tak acuh, aku berjalan melewati mereka dan menunggu lampu pejalan menyala hijau di dekat _zebra cross_.

            “Nama Anda Levi Ackerman, kan?”

            Aku menoleh mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namaku, dan kulihat si pemuda bermata hijau itu tengah menatapku lagi dengan intens.

            “Dari mana kau tahu na—”

**‘BOOOOOOOM!!’**

            Suara ledakan beserta api dan asap yang membubung ke langit mencekat kata-kataku di tenggorokan. Mataku membelalak kaget ketika melihat toko buku yang baru saja kumasuki sudah hancur menjadi puing-puing dalam waktu tak sampai lima menit. Mobil-mobil yang melaju di jalan seketika ikut menepi dan berhenti. Pejalan kaki yang lain menatap syok, sisanya mengeluarkan gawai dan sibuk mengambil foto untuk akun media sosial mereka. Suara sirine pemadam kebakaran bercampur sirine mobil polisi terdengar mendekat dari kejauhan.

            Tubuhku kaku mendadak. Adrenalin mengalir deras dari balik pembuluh darah. Telapak tanganku berkeringat dingin. Dan ketika ekor mataku menatap sorot mata duka pemuda hijau itu membawa satu fakta yang lebih mencengangkan daripada ledakan bom barusan.

            “Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari kematian, Eren,” ujar wanita Asia itu dengan nada pelan penuh determinasi. Mata hitamnya menatap si pemuda hijau yang sedang tertunduk penuh... penyesalan? Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

            Ketika pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata kami kembali beradu pandang. Sorot matanya semula memandangku sedih, sebelum kemudian bola matanya melebar dan menatap dengan wajah terkejut bukan main. Fokus mata pemuda itu tidak lagi padaku, melainkan pada sesuatu di atasku.

            Di saat aku memutar tubuh untuk melihat fokus tatapan pemuda bernama Eren itu, suara nyaring mencekam dari orang-orang di sekitar menjadi simfoni kematian terakhir yang mengantarkan ajal untuk datang menjemput entitas-entitas berdosa di muka bumi.

            Sebelum aku sempat menyadari, bahkan sebelum aku sempat berkedip, sesuatu yang keras dan masif menimpa tubuhku dan gelap seketika menyeretku ke dalam lembah suram tak berujung yang penuh dengan jerit duka manusia-manusia memohon pengampunan dari sang empunya bumi.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

** Artikel terkait : **

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination>

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat malam.  
> Jadilah drabble singkat, padat, dan ga jelas ini tepat sebelum jam deadline jam 23.59, hahaha. Masih dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan event Levi Movie Fest 2015.  
> Sibuk di RL seharian ini dan hampir kelupaan untuk bikin fic ini. Untunglah masih sempat. /fiuh  
> Sekian dulu. Ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komentarnya. Arigachu.


End file.
